


You Can't Spell BDSM Without Sin

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is always ready for his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Spell BDSM Without Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into BDSM so please let me know if I got anything wrong.

Evan was mostly naked, on his knees in the dimly lit bedroom, arms behind his back and a thick leather collar bound around his neck. His eyes were closed and he's been commanded not to open them. He's panting, his cock straining against his underwear in anticipation for what his master has in store for him.

Jonathan circled him like a predator stalking its prey. He had a switch in his hand and he ran it over Evan's bare back. It was cold, and Evan just barely repressed his shiver. He knew he would get punished if he moved. Jonathan was proud of him.

"You look so fucking sexy tonight, baby" Jonathan said, and his voice echoed in the dark. Evan got impossibly harder at the sound of his master's voice. "Did you touch yourself like I asked you to?"

"Yes master."

"Tell me."

"I used my fingers, master."

"How many fingers baby?"

"Four fingers. I was getting myself ready for your cock, sir. And then I kept the plug in while you were at work to make sure I would stay ready until you returned home."

"Is the plug in now, baby?"

"Yes, sir."

Jonathan nodded and stood in front of Evan. Evan still had his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, baby." Evan did as he was told but didn't dare to look anywhere but at his master's feet. "You did good today. Look at me." Evan looked up at his master's face and was blown away at how breathtaking he was. He was still dressed for work in a dark blue button down shirt and black slacks, but it was his face that Evan loved the most. He had a sharp jaw and blazing blue eyes. His hair was dark and always styled. His master was beautiful and Evan was lucky to have him.

"Stand up, baby and undress me."

Evan did as he was told, but tried not to do it as eager as he wanted to. He'd been a submissive long enough to know what his master wanted and what would get him punished. He stood and slowly untucked his master's shirt from his pants before unbuttoning each button. He then neatly folded the shirt and placed it on the bed. Next he removed his master's undershirt and gave it the same treatment. Lastly, he unbuttoned his pants and gently lowered them for his master to step out and again folded them. His master never wore underwear when they were going to play. When he was done, he resumed his position on his knees in front of his master.

"Good job, baby. You're always so good to me. Best I've ever had. I bet you're just dripping right now, aren't you? Just thinking about how much you want to touch yourself? How much you want my cock in you? That plug doesn't do me justice does it baby?"

"No master."

Jonathan stood directly in front of Evan, his dripping cock pressed to Evan's lips. "Keep your hands behind your back, baby. Lips and tongue only."  
Evan couldn't control himself this time and surged forward. This was one of his favorite parts of their play time. He loved the way his master tasted. His tongue darted out and licked the tip of his master's cock. The tip of his tongue slipped into the slit of his cock and his master shuddered. Evan ran his tongue down to his balls and sucked them into his mouth. He used his tongue to move them around as if he was using his hands and was satisfied when he heard a moan from above.

Evan released his master's balls and continued to lick his cock like it was his favorite type of candy.

"Fucking hell, baby. Your mouth is so good. Use your mouth baby. Suck me."

Evan started with the tip and sucked hard, precum tasting sweet on his tongue. Little by little he engulfed his master's cock with his mouth, until his nose was pressed against his pubic hair and his cock was hitting the back of his throat. Evan didn't have a gag reflex but his master's cock was so large that even Evan had a difficult time holding that position for a long time. Instead he swiftly bobbed his head, sucking and moving his tongue in sync to his movements. His master had his hands entangled in his hair. He wasn't pushing or pulling but instead trusted Evan to pleasure him the right way.

Jonathan squeezed his hair tightly before gently pushing Evan off of him. Evan sat back on his heels, eyes closed and head bowed. Jonathan was panting. His baby always knew how to pleasure him.

"I want to see you touch yourself, baby. You're not allowed to cum. The only time you can cum is when I'm buried deep inside of you and only when I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Stand up and remove your underwear."

Evan stood and dropped his underwear. His dick was red and swollen: neglected. He was pleased to note that his personalized cock ring was in its usual spot. Jonathan knew Evan was itching to touch his dick. "Touch yourself, baby."

Evan reach down and grasped his dick. He squeezed and suppressed a moan at the touch. He pumped his hand a few times, testing the speed and the pressure, not quite sure what would please his master this time.

"Open your eyes, baby."

Evan opened his eyes and saw his master standing front of him, hand on his own cock and lazily stroking it. "How does it feel to touch yourself?"

"It feels so good, master."

"Does it feel better than when I touch you?"

Evan shook his head sharply. "No, master. Nothing feels better than when you touch me."

His master grinned at him then and Evan's body hummed in pleasure. His master walked around him and stood behind him. He placed his hands on Evan's hips and Evan's hand hesitated on his dick.

The resounding hard smack on his ass had him whimpering in pain.

"I didn't tell you to stop, baby."

Evan kept stroking his dick, not wanting to get punished again. His master continued to explore his body. His hands traveled forward to his pelvic bone, up to his abs and then to his chest before hooking his arms under Evan's and resting his hands on his shoulders. His entire front was pressed to Evan's back, his cock nestled snuggly against the plug in Evan's ass.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby. How did I get so lucky to get you?"

His master released him and stepped back. Evan immediately regretted the loss of skin but didn't stop his task. He nearly bit his tongue off when the plug was suddenly removed from his hole.

"You had better not fucking stop touching yourself, baby." Jonathan warned as he spread Evan's cheeks. His baby's hole was dripping with lube. Jonathan stuck his tongue out and tasted it. "Good job, baby. You used the chocolate lube. You know that's my favorite. You're such a good boy." Jonathan pursed his lips on his hole and sucked. Evan clenched involuntary.

Jonathan buried his nose in Evan's crack and thrust his tongue into his wet hole. Evan tasted immaculate. He sucked one more time and backed up before replacing the plug. He walked back in front of Evan and took a good look at his face. His eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated. They were red and glistening with unshed tears. His mouth was open, dribbles of drool hanging from the corner. Jonathan leaned forward and lapped it up with his tongue. "I bought a present for you today, baby."

Evan's hand didn't stop as he curiously watched his master move to his desk and rummage around. He came back to stand in front of him with a thin black box. He opened it and showed Evan its contents.

"Do you know what this is, baby?"

"Yes, master." Evan said excitedly. Inside the box were two clamps connected by a thick chain.

His master removed the device and dropped the box on the floor. He reached forward and pinched one of Evan's nipples between his fingers hard. "How's that, baby? Do you like when I play with your nipples?"

"Yes, master."

He rolled the nipple between his fingers a few times before taking the clamp and fastening it firmly over the hardened bud. Evan bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His master did the same thing with the other nipple. It hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the pain.

Jonathan stepped back and looked at his masterpiece. Evan was drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. Sweat was leaking down his neck from under the collar and down his pecs. His dick was red and precum was leaking from the tip. Jonathan wasn't sure he could take much more. He was ready to bury himself inside of the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Stop."

Evan's hand immediately released his dick.

"Get on the bed, baby. Face down."

Evan walked as calmly as he could manage to the bed. He placed one knee on it, before seductively climbing onto it and showing off his ass, exactly how he knew his master liked. He crawled forward and laid flat, his face in the pillow. His stomach was taut with anticipation. He placed his arms above his head and waited for his master to tie him up.

The bed dipped as his master joined him on the bed. "You were such a good boy today, baby. I'm so proud of you." A light smack landed on his ass. "You know just what I want. But you can put your arms down. We're going to do something a little different tonight." Evan did as he was told as his master kneaded his ass with his hands. "I'm going to turn you around in a minute. I just can't get enough of your ass. It's so round and gorgeous. I fucking love it. And I love to watch my cock as I fuck your tight hole, baby." Evan bit the pillow as his master removed the plug and replaced it with three fingers.

"Fuck, baby, you're still so fucking tight and you've had the plug in all day. Do you think you can take my cock, baby?"

Evan turned his head slightly so that he could answer. "Yes, master."

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"Please, master. I need you to fuck my tight hole with your thick cock. I've been waiting all day for it. I'm your slave and you can do anything to me. Please, sir. I need you."

"Turn around and sit up, baby."

Jonathan grinned as he watched his baby turn onto his back. His dick stood straight up in the air and the sight was a wonder to behold. Jonathan reached forward and placed a few pillows behind Evan's back to make him comfortable. After that, he made Evan hold onto the head board so that he could tightly bound his hand directly over his head. Evan's muscles were strained and tight and he wasn't able to move.

Next, Jonathan made Evan bend his knees and place his heels under his thighs. He then used leather straps to connect his ankles and his thighs together. Lastly, he took two more pieces of rope and led it through Evan's bent knees before reaching up and expertly tying them by his hands so that his knees were separated and partially suspended.

This was a whole new experience for Evan. They had done bondage before but mainly where Evan was spread eagle with his legs and wrists tied to the bedposts. In this position he was stretched to his limits and completely open to his master. He was completely ready for everything that was in store for him.

His master bent down and placed a kiss on his taint. Evan tried not to squirm. His master could be so gentle with him sometimes.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you baby. I promise. Now, close your eyes."

Jonathan grinned at how vulnerable his baby looked, spread open and ready for him. Lube was steadily leaking out of his hole and down his stretched cheeks. He looked delicious and Jonathan couldn't fucking wait any longer. He took his forefinger and placed at the top of Evan's crack. He ran it firmly through it, pressing hard on his hole, before continuing its path up past the cock ring and up his dick. He stopped at the top of his dick and pressed firmly on the slit.

A moan escaped Evan's lips and he quickly landed a sharp smack on his inner thigh. "No noise baby. I know you can control yourself. You've been doing amazingly so far."

Jonathan grasped Evan's dick with his hand and squeezed as his thumb continued its ministrations with Evan's slit. Jonathan could only imagine how frustrated Evan was with not being able to cum with his cock ring on.

"I'm so proud of you baby for being so patient today. You're going to be rewarded soon. I promise."

Evan felt his master place his hands on his knees and spread his legs out further. He felt his muscles burn with exertion but his mind was a whirlwind of bliss. He knew what was coming next and he had been waiting all day for it. He had teased and touched himself with the thought of his master fucking him until he could no longer move.

With no warning, his master was buried deep inside of him. The delicious stretch and burn was the best feeling in the world and Evan wanted nothing more than to scream. But he didn't dare even move.

"Holy shit, baby. You feel so fucking good around my cock. Always so nice and tight for your master." He pulled out and slammed back in, harder than before. Jonathan set a brutal pace, the position his baby was in made it easier. His balls were slapping against Evan's elevated ass and Evan's cock was bouncing in sync to each thrust. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his baby's closed eyes. "You're being so good baby. If you keep quiet, I'll let you cum soon." Jonathan moved his hands to Evan's thighs, framing his dick while still holding his thighs open wide. He was mesmerized by the sight of the swollen dick. He fingered the cock ring and growled: "Mine."

Evan couldn't take it anymore and a whimper escaped his mouth. Every sensation he was receiving was just too overwhelming and goddammit he just wanted to fucking cum.

"Teddy Bear."

Jonathan stopped immediately and his head snapped up. "Evan? Are you okay?"

Evan opened his eyes. "It's not a big 'Teddy Bear' moment but fuck, babe. I just got a little overwhelmed and I need to cum. I don't want to stop."

Jonathan laughed, relieved. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought I went too far with all this." He gestured to the bindings.

Evan wiggled a little and Jon gasped as he was still buried deep within him. "Fuck no. This is great."

Jonathan leaned forward and kissed him. "Close your eyes, baby. Let's get started again. I'll even let you cum this time."

Jonathan reached down and removed the cock ring. "You still can't come until I tell you, baby. But this will relieve a little pressure."

Jonathan rotated his hips and ground down and when Evan minutely moved his head backwards, he knew he hit his prostate. He sharply surged his hips forward towards the same spot and watched as Evan bit his lip. Over and over he thrust forward into his baby. He knew the signs. He knew that the curling of the toes, the clenching of the fists, the pursing of the lips, and the squeezing of the eyes were all indicators that he was trying to keep from cumming. Jonathan was not a cruel master. And to be honest, he wasn't far from his own orgasm. There was something about his baby that just brought him to the brink of madness.

He dug his thumbs into the creases of Evan's thighs and slammed into him ruthlessly. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for your master."

Evan had never been happier to hear those words. He let go and came, his semen coating his stomach. His master continued his brutal pace, rocking Evan's body as he thrust deeply. Evan clenched tightly around his hard cock and it wasn't long before his master's movements were getting sloppy. His grip on Evan's thighs tightened and with on final thrust, his master buried himself completely and emptied his seed deep inside of Evan.

Both men lay there panting for a few minutes before Jonathan pulled out slowly. He looked at his lover with a wry grin. "Are you okay?"

Evan raised his eyebrow. "You're asking me if I'm okay after that? That was the best orgasm of my life."

Jonathan laughed. "Let's get you down from there."

"Please. I don't think I can feel my fingers. Or my legs." 

"That's just because of all the good sexing you just got."

"Babe, please don't ruin the moment." Evan countered as Jon untied the ropes that held his knees up. Next he untied his hands and then unsnapped the leather binding on his thighs. Evan stretched his legs out on the bed and sighed contently.

"Take your clamps off and I'll get the towels and cream. Also, I think you get a reward massage for being such a good boy tonight." Jonathan winked before hopping off of the bed.

When he got back into the room, Evan was rubbing his wrists.

Jonathan held up the bottle of cream before childishly bouncing onto the bed. "Stop rubbing it, babe. You know it makes it worse." Jonathan squeezed some cream onto his fingers and gently started rubbing it onto Evan's wrists and knees.

It was a few minutes of uneasy silence before Jonathan looked up and noticed Evan's eyes hadn't left his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I used the safe word when I didn't really need to."

Jonathan smiled gently at his boyfriend. When they had met, Evan had known nothing about this lifestyle. But fuck if he wasn't the best submissive Jonathan had ever had.

He dried his hands on the towel and took Evan's face into both of them. He kissed him deeply. "Don't you ever apologize to me for using the safe word, baby. You felt overwhelmed and I stopped. That's what we have it for. Okay? It may not have been a big moment, but it worked, yeah?"

Evan nodded but smiled. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now lay back. Let me clean you off."

"Then I get a massage?" Evan asked excitedly.

Jonathan laughed loudly. "Yes, baby. Then you get a massage."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did. Love you babes!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr for all the BBS shenanigans:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals
> 
> -Dani


End file.
